When Shotgun Meets Sword
by link2832
Summary: Link is happy with life. Hyrule is saved, he is back in Kokiri forest, but not for long, because soon the Great Deku Tree tells him that two dimensions have joined, and a strange ship was heading for Hyrule, read to find out what happens.Chapter 9 up.
1. Chapter 1

Halo/Zelda crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from or related to Halo or Zelda, although I wish I did because if I did I would be f'ing rich

"Navi, Navi, come to me" Said the Great Deku Tree.

" Yes, Great Deku Tree?" said Navi the fairy.

"There has been a great disturbance in the dimensions, and two of them have melded together. Navi, soon the evils of both Dimensions will join, and both forces of good will be overwhelmed. Navi we must prepare the Hero of Time for this. Go fetch Link!" said theGreat Deku Tree.

"I shall return shortly." Navi said.

MEANWHILE (yes I will be saying this alot)

"Cheif, an entire planet just appeared in front of us with a flash of light." admiral Hood said.

"I'll get down there as soon as possible, Sir!" Cheif responded.

Cheif ran down to the Armory, and picked up his weapons, a shotgun, a smg, a battle rifle, and 4 frag grenades.

He then made his way to the Pelicans that were readying themselves for launch.

MEANWHILE

"Link, 2 dimensions have joined and a strange ship is about to land on our planet, I need you to get their fast, and arm yourself with all your weapons, for their might be trouble, and above all figure out whether they are the good people or the bad people." said theGreat Deku Tree.

"I will do thy bidding." Link replied without hesitation, and called Epona. When Epona arrived they left, and ten minutes later were rushing toward a strange flying thin that had UNSC Pelican on the side.

When the thing landed Link was only a little bit behind them, and figures in strange armor started getting out of the ship. There was one in particular that caught Link's eye, because his face was hidden behind a mask and he was over seven fee tall. They started climbing out of the ship and pointed strange tubes at Link and shouted "Halt!" Link halted because he didn't want to get them mad at him. He asked them what the tubes were, and they gave him strange looks and said "guns"

The seven foot man walked up to Link and asked"Who and What are you?" in a calm, reassuring voice.

"I am a Hylian, and my name is Link." replied Link, amazed they had not heard of him.

"I am called Cheif, and I am wondering who rules this planet." Cheif replied.

**I hope this isn't boring, It is my first fanfic and i am trying something new, so please R+R, and I'll update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Shotgun meets Sword

Chapter 2

The Alliance

"Well, it would be wrong for me to say I was the ruler of this planet, but so would anyone. This planet is divided by many kingdoms, and this is only a big one, but we have our own problems, so why did you come here and threaten me with these 'guns' that you have." Link demanded sternly.

"We are in a war with a race of alien beings known only as the Covenent. We found them on a detection device called radar, and sent a welcoming committee, which they promptly destroyed. They tried to find our homeplanet, so we attacked them back. We are fighting to save the Universe from them, because they want to activate these strange rings that orbit around planets that kill all sentient life in a certain radius." Chief replied obligingly, knowing that less than half of it the "Hylian" would understand.

"Ok, so we don't have many wariors that could help you, but I'm sure you could help us. I alone might be able to help you, but I am not sure that I could, because if I did, the seal on the Evil Realm might break, unleashing Ganondorf and Ganon, the greatest evils we have seen in this fair land." Link said, trying not to sound nervous.

Seconds later a rider with a cohort came up behind Link, and the leader greeted him with great respect and admiration.

"We have been dispatched by Queen Zelda to find out what these things are." said General Astnach.

"It's Ok Astnach, they aren't hostile, and they might be able to help us, if we help them, they are fighting a war with some sort of alien race and I intend to accompany them." Link said, astounding Astnach.

"That would honor us" Cheif said realizing that this Link must be a powerful warior to easily hold off the Queen's Vanguard.

"I think I will need to know some things before I help combat these aliens you call the Covenant before I enter the fray. And I can assure you that if the Covenant landed here we would fight them off and kill all we could. But if they have all the power you say they do, I doubt our warriors would stand much chance. So I will come with you to help rid the Universe of this Evil. But only if you form an Alliance with Zelda and agree to send a couple ships to stop the Covenant from killing the people of this planet." Link stated.

Meanwhile

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Ganon, pounding at the Seal which held him in.

"BLAST THAT LINK THAT ZELDA AND ALL THE SAGES CURSE THEM AND KILL THEM ALL FOR THE LOVE OF HELL" screamed Ganon at the top of his lungs. After a minute something strange happened. The Seal opened. But not because of Ganon.

"Who are you?" a golden Elite said.

"Someone who will help you with your cause, whatever it is." replied Ganon hastily.

_**DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN**_

So, what do you think, interresting right? I'll update soon.


	3. The First Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Halo, marines or anything affilliated with them, but I wish I did, because then I would have unlimited XBoxLive and an XBox 360, and and and and and and and and, yeah, pretty much

I hope this is long enough and close enough

When Shotgun Meets Sword

Chapter 3

The Fight For Hyrule

"Sir!" shouted a marine from the Pelican.

"What?" answered Cheif.

"Sir, we have a Covenant dropship headed this way!" shouted the same marine.

"I'll take them out, along with Link if he is willing," Chief replied.

"I am."said Link

Meanwhile

"I can use my own methods, thank you very much," said Ganondorf, eyeing the Covenant weapons.

"Whatever you say, whatever the hell your name is," an Elite in Gold armor said.

"GANONDORF" yelled Ganondorf madly with his eyes running up into the back of his head and slobering as if he had Rabies.

"Whatever," the Elite said(which I am deciding to call him Sushi, just for the hell of it, I LOVE SUSHI, especialy with the wierd rolls, you know, the ones that are made of seaweed) " Oh, and prepare yourself, we will be landing soon on the Covenant ship LALALALALALALALALALALA."

Meanwhile

"I suppose you have your own methods of dealing with evil creatures, but I would feel safer if you would accept this pistol just in case something bad happens to your weapons," Cheif said, getting an evil looking grin on his face as they approached the landing dropship.

"Ok, NOW PREPARE FOR THE FIGHT SCENE" Link said, pulling out his sword and accidentally cutting of the head of Cameraman number 5.

"OOOOPPPPSSSS, sorry," said Link, saying he wouldn't ever do it to another cameraman number 5.

"But that is the 17th time that you said that you said that! hey, isn't that th after the 17 supposed to be SuperScript?" said Cameraman number32 1/2.

"Shut up and work your CAMERA" yelled the director impatiently.

Now, back to the fight scene.

"RRAAGGHH", yelled Link, clearly pronouncing his famous battle cry, and running at the elites with his sword and shield drawn. The Elites were so amazed that they didn't move until the first Elite's head had been chopped off, oozing purplish blue blood everywhere, then the Elites all started attacking the Link, while Chief went around the outside, melleeing all the elites in the back, not wasting any ammo.

Link: 23 kills

Chief: 27 kills

"FUCK YOU DIRECTOR" yells Link, running and drawing his sword.

Link: 24 kills

Chief: 27 kills

"NO, THE DIRECTOR!" shouted Chief "Oh, well, he wasn't very good at this anyway."

Soon the marines, Chief, Link, and Astnach were all sitting in front of Queen Zelda.

Meanwhile

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" (Diabolical Laughter) shouted Ganondorf, killing all the Covenant he could see, taking control of the ship, using his magic to learn the language of the Covenant(including reading so he can fly the ship). He soon set a course for a random planet and went his way.

Meanwhile

"Link, can I talk to you privately real fast?" Queen zelda asked.

"How dare you spell Zelda with a lowercase letter!" shouted Link, drawing his sword and beheading the writer, blood going everywhere and soaking through the script so that is was unreadable.

"DAMN IT LINK, NOW WE HAVE TO IMPROVISE!" shouted **_Z_**elda.

"Ok, Link, can we trust them" Zelda asked quietly.

"Sure, I have even fought beside their leader." Link said assurredly.

**Will Zelda trust them? Will more Cameramen die? Will they find a new Writer?**

**Find out next time in When Shotgun Meets Sword! **


	4. Chapter 4

When Shotgun Meets Sword

Chapter 4

The Trust

"I believe that we can trust them until they have defeated their enemy in this war, but what about after it?" said Zelda, still off private with Link.

"Well, I know I can help them, and they might lose, and then that enemy might send ships here and kill all of us, then there wouldn't be anyone to fight them," Link replied, using logic to convince Zelda.

"Ok, I can't send any of my troops, though, because a strange army is heading toward us and we will have to fight them off, hopefully we will still have an army after that," Zelda said, making Link confident.

Meanwhile

"I wonder what they are talking about in there," said Chief.

"I can guess," said Astnach.

"Probably Zelda trying to convince Link to kill you so we can use your technology to our advantage, and Link trying to convince her that they don't need it even if we are attacked, which, of course, is true, my army is the finest in the world." Astnach said, growing slightly nervous about the man who was seven feet standing next to him.

"You make it seem like you are the King and you rule Hyrule, but isn't Queen Zelda not married?" Chief asked.

"It is true that she isn't married, but she leaves the army and its upkeeping to me," stated Astnach matter of factly, then quickly shut up as Link and Zelda reentered the room.

"I have agreed to allow Link to go with you, but I can't spare any of my army right now, because some of my agents in a foreign country have noticed it ammassing its army, and I need all my knight in case they attack Hyrule, and I understand that if the Covenant come here it won't matter however many people we have, we will fall." Zelda stated, hoping that the seven foot tall man wouldn't get angry with her.

"Ok, we will leave as soon as some ships arrive to protect your planet." Chief said to Zelda, then to Link he said "I think it best if you come with us and we teach you what we can about our enemy and their weapons, especially if you intend to go with me into the heart of their system, this will give you an advantage that we didn't have when the war started."

"I agree, and will leave as soon as you do, but I want to visit some friends first," Link replied.

Link had then leaved and visited the Deku Tree.

"Link, I believe that Ganondorf was found by the Alien Races and taken aboard a ship, because he isn't in the Evil Realm," said Saria, coming from nowhere.

"Then I have to go with them!" shouted Link.

3 Hours Later

"Ok, I think I understand our enemy now, and I beleive that an old enemy is with them, his name is Ganondorf, and he is a sorcerer, that only I, the Hero of Time, can defeat.

"Boarding Parties Inbound, get to your stations, Chief, report to the armory, double time!" someone shouted over the intercom.

Chief and Link ran along the hallways, Link relying completely on Chief to guide him, and soon they made it to a sub-armory. Chief quickly grabbed a battle rifle and a shotgun, 6 clips for the shotgun and 12 for the battle rifle, and Link grabbed a shotgun, 6 clips, and a pistol. They ran to where the first boarding ship would land.

BOOAHHH Chief and Link heard as a grenade exploded and killed a few marines. Chief quickly jumped in and shot 2 elites that their shields were recharging and Link drew his sword and finished off six grunts.

Chief: 29 kills

Link: 30 kills

They ran through, then heard a voice over the intercom "They're heading for the planet get to your pelicans!"

Link and Chief ran through the halls, killing all Covenant they met, and soon found a pelican about to take off and got in.

ON THE SURFACE

"LOOK OUT!" yelled a marine as a fuel rod cannon shot towards them. Quickly, Chief and Link jumped out, Link playing Epona's song and landing on her, while Chief counted of his shield.

As soon as they landed they started firing, Link telling Epona to run and hide, while drawing his sword and running toward an Elite. Soon Link and Chief were the only ones fighting on the marines side.

"AAAHHH" yelled Chief, his shields failing and plasma burning through his armor and skin.

Link quickly dispatched the last foe, and ran to Chief.

"I'm dying" said Chief.

"No, your not" Link said, pulling out a bottle that was strangely glowing from the light of a pink blob with wings. Link opened the bottle and sent it swirling aroud the Chief, healing all his wounds.

"Wow, I can't even feel the hurt. What was that?" Chief said reallizing that his armor had been badly damaged and barely worked.

"A fairy, I need to go and get another before we leave, just in case. And I want to talk to someone about stronger armor for you. Mine didn't even get hot from that plasma." Link said, playing Epona's song.

Link got on, and Chief explained how much he weighed and why he couldn't ride too.

Link and Chief ran to Kakarioko Village, and Link ran into the graveyard without hesitation and ran to THE gravestone, you know, the one with the fairy realm beneath it. Soon he came back up, holding 4 bottles with fairies in them.

Link ran, with Chief following up the side of Death Mountain and hopped on the leaf. Chief looked doubtfully at the leaf, then got on too. Soon they were off at the top and Link walked over to where the Goron Brother was. Link asked him to make some armor, and the Goron agreed and made it quickly, with Link and Chief waiting. Soon Chief had made some minor adjustments and it had energy shields as well as regular armor.

**I hope this is ok, sorry not much humor, I will probably alternate chapters with humor and without, but you won't know the whole story if you don't read it all, hope you liked it.**


	5. HUMOROUS

When Shotgun meets Sword

HUMMUROUS

Chapter 5

Armor Testing

"Let's try out your new armor, and see if he still makes it like he used to," Link said, pulling out his bag with bombs in it and a pouch marked LITER FLUID CAUTION DO NOT SPILL.

Quickly, before Chief could move(which is saying something, since he is augmented.) Link poured liter fluid all over him, then, he pulled out a bomb, lit it, and handed it to Chief. Chief just stood there, dumbfounded, until it exploded.

"OOOWWW, YOU FUCKING WHORE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! AAAHHH!" Chief yelled, obviously.

"Nope, you aren't hurt that bad," said Link, quickly checking Chief over. "Yup, it held firm." Link said.

"Now, for the gasoline trial!" Link said, grabbing a close red canister.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NEVERRRRR!" yelled Chief, running up the mountain toward the Goron City.

"HEY, COME BACK" yelled Link, running after him dropping the Canister.

After Link caught up with Chief, Link bought Chief a Goron tunic to keep him from feeling heat when plasma hit him.

"Now, let's get going. Wait, can you breathe underwater?" Link asked.

"Of course, my suit has an air refresher." Chief replied.

"Ok, let's go." said Link, hopping into a pelican with Chief following.

Once they were in the Pillar of Autumn, they went to the bridge.

"Ok, let's get ready to go." said Admiral Hood.

"Oh, Chief, Link. Revenge, Heart, and Death have arrived to take our place in defending the planet," Admiral Hood said in response to their inquisitive looks.

MEANWHILE

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"(diabolical laughter) yelled Ganondorf, fighting hundreds of Brutes and Elites.

Then, all of a sudden, 6 purple beams hit him, and he collapsed, giving the Brutes and Elites a chance to regain their ground.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHH" yelled Ganondorf, releasing a devastating shock wave, and killing all brutes and elites within 3 miles.

"That takes care of that." Ganondorf said, walking forward into the structure.

MEANWHILE

"What was that!" Chief yelled, seen 500 life forms suddenly cease to exist on the ring world beneath him.

"Ganondorf is down there, and only I can defeat him" said Link, realizing that there wouldn't be much of a fight once he got down there before he got to Ganondorf.

"I'm going with you." Chief said.

"No, you'll only get in the way, and besides, there might be more gasoline down there!" Link said, a certain glint coming to his eye.

"To bad, Chief is going with you." Admiral Hood said.

"Fine" Link said, a plan forming in his mind.

"Go gear up, then." Hood said.

They walked down to the Armory.


	6. ACTION ONLY!

When Shotgun Meets Sword

Chapter 6

The Fight Part I

"AAAHHH! HOW DO YOU FLY THIS THING!" Chief yelled, trying to regain control of the Pelican after coming through the atmosphere.

"Pull this stick up," Link said calmly, laughing at the Chief's stupidity towards flying.

"I'm going to get this one day," Chief promised.

"Sure," Link replied sarcastically, grabbing a pistol and hopping off the Pelican.

They didn't find much resistance until they got into the building. As soon as they stepped in, Link drew his sword and shield.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" said Chief.

"Well, for one, it is the only thing that can defeat Ganondorf." Link said, smirking at his powerful weapon.

Soon, they arrived at a large chamber, and just before entering, SMACK was the sound that emitted from Chief's helmet as Link hit him over the head with the hilt of the Master Sword.

"How did you get here, Ganondorf?" Link said, eyeing his opponent.

"By commandeering a ship, and I don't beleive you didn't see my shockwave from the scanners on yours," Ganondorf replied calmly.

"Ok, but why are you doing this?" Link asked, prepared for an attack any second.

"Why not?" answered Ganondorf. Shooting a yellow ball of energy at Link, and having a quick tennis match and losing.

"AAAHHH" yelled Ganondorf as the Master Sword cut into him.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR" shouted Chief, running into the room where Link and GD(Ganondorf) were fighting.

"Shit, GO BACK TO SLEEP OR YOUR GOING TO GE KILLED" yelled Link back.

"FUCK YOU, I can take care of myself" said Chief stubbornly.

"Fine then, hit the Yellow balls back at Ganondorf." Link said, throwing the Kokiri sword at Chief.

Ganondorf quickly shot 2 yellow balls, one at each opponent.

"OWWO" said GD, both the Master Sword and the Kokiri sword slicing into him.

"guahaguahuguahaguaha" GD said, starting to bring the fortress down on them.

"RUN GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Link, soon following his own advice.

They were both running out of the forerunner construction, slaughtering any Covenant they ran into.

**I hope this wasn't to bad for all you Humor-- Haters. The Next Chapter WILL be humorous!**

**Oh, and I'm turning on the Anonymous Reviews.**

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! **


	7. hummeraction

**_DISCLAIMER: llamadon'tllamaownllamazeldallamaorllamahalollamaorllamaanythingllamato llamadollamawithllamabungie_**

HUMMUROUS

When Shotgun Meets Sword

Chapter 7

The Fight Part II

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHH" Link yelled, emerging in sunlight.

"SHUT UP OR THEY'LL COME FOR US!"yelled Chief, following close behind.

"Wait, there's more, last time I faced him that same thing happened, but..."Link stopped, then turned around.

"guahaguahuguahaguahaguahaguahuguahaguahaguahaguahuguahaguaha" gasped GD, arising from the wreckage, and raising his right hand, itglowing from the triforce of power; and slowly, silently, a shockwave emmitted from where GD floated, knocking them off their feet.

"FUCK YOU GANON"yelled Link, getting up to face the gargantuan beast.

SMACK.

"Ow, that hurt" Chief said, getting up.

SMACK

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

"ow"muttered Chief, falling unconscious.

"RRAAGGHH"Link yelled, lifting Chief(NOWTHAT'SSOMETHING) and throwing him 3 miles away.

"Now, Ganon, we can fight in peace" Link said calmly.

"Insert magic saying here" yelled Ganon, surrounding them with a RING OF FIRE!

"TURN ON THE RING OF FIRE, DIN" yelled Ganon when no fire appeared.

"Oh, sorry" said Din, surrounding them with fire.

Link quickly pulled out his bow, aimed, and was about to fire when:

"NOT THIS TIME, EITHER" yelled Chief, jumping over the fire and starting to shoot Ganon with a BR(battle rifle).

"DUMBASS, AIM FOR THE EYE!" yells Link.

All of a sudden a poe wanders through the fire(as to how he got there, I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE) and walks up to Ganon, kisses him on the forehead and says"Oh, Ganon, my own lumpy headed demon, love me", it stares into Ganon's eye.

TWANG went Link's bowstring, releasing a light arrow, that goes through the Poe, killing it, and into Ganon's eye, stunning him, and allowing hin to cut into Ganon's tail with the Master Sword. Ganon got up and swung his swords at Link, but they got stuck in the pieces of debris, allowing Link to hit his tail again.

"AAAHHHGGGASDFSFASJ" yelled Ganon, ripping his swords out and swinging them at Link again. Link dodged under them, and pulled up with his bow, aimed, and let loose another light arrow.

"ow" said Ganon, dying and sputtering and dying and sputtering and dying and sputtering and dying and sputtering and lolloping around a pretty field with butterflies and a poe and dying and sputtering and dying and sputtering.

SWAMP, AND THERE APPEARS AN OPENING(GO THROUGH IT ALREADY, DAMNIT!)

**hope you liked it, there will be one more chapter THE CLEANUP and I'm planning on starting a new story, so check my profile in two weeks or so, or ILLKILLYOU!**

**THE END(NOT) **


	8. action NOT ENDING

Disclaimer: blah blah blah

action

When Shotgun Meets Sword

Chapter 8

The Cleanup

"So, Link, you knocked our best soldier out with the hilt of your sword" said Admiral Hood.

"Yes" Link replied calmly, as they were back on board the ship.

"I here by place you under arrest for treason, breaking a treaty and assaulting one of our officers" replied Admiral Hood.

"Really, if I didn't, he wouldn't be standing here right now" Link replied, his voice barely concealing his anger.

"Be that as it may-- ugugyerigyiehg" Admiral hood said, as Link disembowled him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" yelled Chief, running at Link.

Link simply lunged forward and shoved his sword into Chief's head, killing him(obviously).

Link quickly ran out of the room, killing the marines that were guarding the door. As he ran blindly through the ship, slaughtering marines, he thought about what he had learned of flying their ships. He knew that he could easily pilot it home, as long as he could figure out which planet was his.

"Hello," said a guard, as Link ran up to him, and quickly decapitated him.

Link bust into the control room and killed all the marines before they could even fire off a shot.

"Ok," he said to himself, preparing to put in the coordinates for his planet.

"Not so fast," said Cortana, appearing on a small pillar in front of the control panel.

"Yes so fast," said Link, pulling a chip out of the pillar and sucking her out with it.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Cortana as she was slid pulled into the chip.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" replied Link, setting in a course for Hyrule.

**sorry, but I couldn't bare to let it end so fast, and now I'm doing two stories and blah blah blah.**

**anyway, you get the idea.**

**REVIEW OR I'LL SIC MY RABID SQUIRRELS ON YOU!**


	9. HUMMARHUMMARHUMMAR

Disclaimer: blah blah blah

**HUMORHUMORHUMORHUMORHUMORHUMORHUMORHUMORHUMOR**

When Shotgun Meets Sword

Chapter 9

The Army

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Link yelled, landing in the courtyard at the Palace.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Zelda.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK THE TREATY!" Astnach yelled, coming up behing Zelda.

"I didn't, they tried to kill me first, it was only self defense" Link replied.

"Oh, THEN THEY LIED TO US" yelled Astnach.

"PREPARE FOR WAR" Astnach shouted.

"Wait, what about that army?" Link asked.

"Oh, yeah, what about it?" Zelda replied.

"Is it still there? Is it defeated? Do we still have an army?" Link asked.

"No, it disappeared, we almost sent someone to look for it, but then you came back." Astnach said.

"Send someone, just in case." Link said.

"And let's start trying to duplicate their technology." Link stated.

"Just I'm keeping this shotgun and the shells for it." Link said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY JUST DISAPPEARED!" yelled Captain Keyes.

"Find them." he replied.

"And gather a small army for it." he said.

**hope you liked it. update sooni will. have fun with UNSC and Zelda i will**


End file.
